A conventional vehicle measurement apparatus (e.g., an oscilloscope) includes a Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) separated from a microprocessor unit (MCU) by a galvanic isolation. The galvanic isolation separating the FPGA and the MCU reduces the interference between an analog section of the measurement apparatus, which receives external signals under test, and a digital section that communicates with an external computing device.
Unfortunately, such an arrangement increases component cost and size of the measurement apparatus, and has higher power consumption. Further, such a conventional measurement apparatus is inflexible in its design. A need exists to increase the flexibility of conventional measurement apparatus.